La Primera
by YossiChann
Summary: Monoma tiene miedo de perder a Kendo, porque ella fue parte de muchas primeras veces de su vida. One-shot MonoKen.


**Boku No Hero Academia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi.**

¿Cuánto tiempo tenían charlando ya? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Quizás diez? Monoma llevaba mirándolos de soslayo con el rabillo del ojo y seguía sin entender la razón por la que Kendo no se apartaba de él. ¿Acaso Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu era más interesante? ¿Qué podía poseer él que atrajera la atención de su amiga?

En sus ojos parecía que llevaba un puñero de lagañas resecas que se habían solidificado y adherido a su piel. Su aburrido cabello grisáceo no era primorosamente cuidado ni peinado. Sus primitivos dientes puntiagudos mostraban sonrisas sin sentido. Simplemente no lo entendía, ¿Era por su don? El de él era cientos de veces mejor. ¿Era acaso por su cuerpo bien ejercitado? Eso sólo le daba un punto de ventaja. Él tenía el resto, seguía siendo más interesante que Tetsutetsu. Hasta su nombre era ridículo.

Su reloj le indicaba que ya habían transcurrido veinte minutos. Quería esperar a su amiga para regresar juntos a los dormitorios pero el tiempo ya rosaba lo absurdo. Se puso de pie dispuesto a ir por ellos, cuando la chica más común y aburrida de la clase se interpuso en su camino: Yui Kodai.

—¿E Ibara? —inquirió ella.

—¿Tengo cara de saberlo? —él ya estaba de muy mal humor.

La joven rodó los ojos y se alejó de él chocando los hombros. El rubio no le tomó importancia y devolvió su vista hacia donde estaban charlando Kendo y Tetsutetsu, sin embargo, ambos habían desaparecido. Frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a buscarlos con la mirada por los pasillos, alcanzando a ver apenas por la ventana que ellos ya se habían adelantado a los dormitorios.

—Maldito —gruñó posando ferozmente las palmas en el marco de la ventana. No iba a permitir que nadie alejara a su amiga de su lado. Así que, llenó sus pulmones de aire dispuesto a gritar algo, lo que fuera, pero de sus labios no escapó mi una mísera palabra al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Liberó todo el aire que retenía, y con nostalgia se dedicó a mirar cómo Tetsutetsu se alejaba con Kendo y su resplandeciente sonrisa. De repente su rostro se había apagado, sus ojos perdieron brillo, y sus labios temblaban por una sensación peculiar en su cuerpo. Bajó la cabeza y miró a la nada, conociendo perfectamente porqué ese espacio estaba vacío.

—¿Qué me pasa? —murmuró en un susurro que se extravió en los vacíos pasillos de Yuuei.

\--

Se secó con la toalla el oído y extrajo del frigorífico algo de beber. Un zumo de frutillas quizás.

Abriendo la lata se sentó en el sofá. Fue olímpicamente ignorado por el resto de sus compañeros y no le importó ni un comino. Tomó el control remoto y sencillamente encendió el televisor, al menos podía elegir el programa. Le dió otro sorbo a su bebida y comenzó a cambiar los canales, todos parecían ser tan aburridos.

De repente, sintió cómo alguien se dejaba caer a su lado. Se tomó la molestia de girar la cabeza unos milímetros y apenas miró con el rabillo del ojo a Kendo, quién apoyaba su brazo en el respaldo del sillón y le regaló una sonrisa. Monoma alzó las cejas en un ademán de saludo y devolvió la vista al televisor.

Kendo acarició un poco la rubia cabellera de su amigo, aún estaba húmeda por la reciente ducha que había tenido y percibió el aroma de su shampoo. Neito ésta vez giró la cabeza y le miró directamente con un semblante que denotaba su estado de inmensa tranquilidad, incluso sus labios parecían ser más pequeños.

Kendo le ofreció un pequeño presente envuelto en papel lustre azul. El joven pensó al inicio que se trataba de una baraja, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que eran unos audífonos. Un cosquilleo se apoderó de la boca de su estómago, pasó saliva sintiendo su corazón acelerarse. Recordó al instante que ella había visto cómo rompió sus viejos audífonos tirando demasiado fuerte de ellos. No podía sentirse más agradecido con ella, sin embargo, era evidente que no lo demostraría.

—No tenías que comprarme unos —le dijo desviando la mirada—, yo lo iba a hacer por mi cuenta.

—Me parece que quisiste decir gracias —respondió acariciando otra vez su melena dorada.

—Como sea, gracias —se cruzó de brazos. Entonces sintió que su amiga sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su holgado pantalón.

—Vamos a probarlos —le dijo desbloqueando el apartado sin problemas.

El chico rodó los ojos y comenzó a abrir los audífonos como si no estuviera ansioso por hacerlo. Los conectó a su celular y le ofreció uno a su amiga, quién se paseaba por la ajena biblioteca te música. Terminó por elegir una pista al azar (ambos compartían los mismos gustos de todos modos) y permanecieron callados.

En ese momento, Monoma deseó que el tiempo se detuviera. Quería permanecer así, junto a ella, mirándose fijamente a los ojos sin importarles lo que los demás pudieran pensar de ellos, si se gustaban o si eran novios, a pesar de que quisiera que lo fueran.

—Hay algo más —dijo ella de repente extrayendo de su bolsillo dos llaveros en forma de estrella, uno verde y el otro azul—. Elige uno.

Por instinto, pensó en el verde porque de ese color eran los ojos de Kendo. Pero pensó que su amiga querría preguntar la razón de su elección y tomó el azul.

—¿Por qué lo elegiste? —sencillamente se encogió de hombros—. Bien, entonces yo lo conservaré —anunció tomando el llavero y antes de que dijera algo le entregó el verde—, y tú conservarás éste.

Monoma sintió ganas de sonreír, era fácil saber las razones de tan extravagante actividad: ella quería conservar algo que le recordara a él, y quería que su mejor amigo hiciera lo mismo. Kendo sí que podía llegar a ser dulce si se lo proponía.

—¿Por qué los compraste? —preguntó mirando la estrella como si fuera algo sumamente raro.

—No lo sé. Los miré y pensé en nosotros.

«"Nosotros" qué hermosa palabra» pensó él.

Siguieron hablando, no recordaba de qué. Sólo podía pensar en ese momento que cada detalle que conformaba el bello rostro de ella, era muy hermoso, no lograba decidir cuál le gustaba más. Aunque si le preguntaran qué es lo que más le gustaba de Kendo, pensaría en la manera en que cada una de sus facciones la conforman a ella. Como una obra de arte bien hecha uniendo la belleza de tantas virtudes en un sólo cuerpo, y luego, evadería la pregunta.

Los párpados le pesaban, no se percató del momento en que Kendo le acariciaba el cabello, eso le arrullaba. Estaba a punto de levantarse e irse a dormir sin decir nada, como siempre, pero su cuerpo pareció adherirse al sillón y despertar cuando miró que Tetsutetsu se sentó junto a ella. No lograba entender qué hacía ahí, ¿Qué quería? Su cólera le cubría los oídos, su cabeza se inundaba por sus egoístas pensamientos. Ese sujeto estaba sonriendo demasiado, seguro le divertía restregarle en la cara que jamás tendría una oportunidad con Kendo.

Sin darse cuenta la expresión de su rostro había cambiado, su mirada era penetrante, se había cubierto por una coraza de rencor que lo privaba de lo que ocurriese fuera de ella. Sin embargo, la suave voz de Kendo logró traspasar todo su sistema de defensa y lo arrastró a la realidad de una forma tan suave, que lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Monoma? —preguntó ella mirando dudatiba su rostro.

El joven pestañeó una vez, logrando reintegrarse en ese plano. Pero antes de que recuperara el control de su cuerpo, un sentimiento de ira se había apoderado de él y lo hizo levantarse de golpe y salir de ahí. Quería correr, pero no lo hizo. Se dirigió a su habitación donde azotó la puerta y le dió un golpe a la pared. Miró con odio todas sus pertenencias y al no encontrar cómo desquitarse, se quitó la toalla blanca del cuello y tiró con fuerza de ella empleando los dientes.

Era la primera vez que se sentía celoso, y todo por culpa de Kendo.

El tiempo se había ido volando, no recordaba en qué. Ni siquiera conocía la razón por la que se había puesto a hacer las tareas, seguramente para distraerse en algo que en verdad implicara otro tipo de atención. Entonces sonó la puerta de su habitación. No respondió. Quería que pensaran que estaba dormido.

—¿Phantom thief? —pero tenía que ser precisamente Itsuka Kendo quién estuviera detrás de la puerta.

Siguió guardando silencio, con la diferencia de que rodó los ojos y se levantó a abrir. Se fue a tirar a la cama y ocultó su rostro en una almohada antes de que Kendo dijera algo. Ella, con algo de recelo entró cerrando la puerta de tras de sí. Miró extrañada a su amigo y se sentó en la orilla del colchón. Luego le picó con suavidad dos veces el hombro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él sin moverse.

—¿Estás enojado?

—No. Vete —ordenó sin más.

Kendo se levantó y lentamente se acercó a la puerta. La abrió, y sin salir de la habitación, la cerró y miró desde su lugar cómo Monoma ahogaba un suspiro en la almohada.

—Calro, vete con él —murmuró y después se sentó sobre el colchón. Sus ojos se abrieron como un par de platos y se irritó al ver a su amiga ahí parada todavía, riendo con una mano en la boca. Tenía tanta vergüenza, que quería evitar a toda costa que ella continuara ahí. Pero no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Estás celoso! —exclamó acercándose.

—¡Cállate! ¡No lo estoy! —replicó. Sin saber porqué, le dieron ganas de retroceder. Nuevamente suprimió sus deseos y lo único que hizo fue correrse a la esquina de la cama y apoyar la espalda en la fría pared.

Kendo se sentó frente a él, muy cerca, sus rodillas estaban juntas y posó sus manos en sus piernas. Sólo para después, deslizarlas y tomar las de su amigo entre ellas. Monoma las retiró rápidamente y se cruzó de brazos. La miró alzando una ceja con una expresión interrogante.

—Olvidaste ésto —le dijo la chica elevando con la mano el llavero que le había comprado.

—¿Por qué no se lo das a Tetsutetsu? —para ese punto, realmente no le encontraba mucho sentido en seguir negando lo innegable.

—Porque te lo compré a tí, no a él.

—También regresas conmigo a los dormitorios saliendo de clases, pero te fuiste con él.

—¿Estás enojado por eso?

—No es por eso.

—Pero lo estás.

Monoma simplemente guardó silencio. Kendo suspiró un momento y luego, con su voz calmada habló:

—Escucha, sé que ayer estuve un poco distante, pero realmente creo que él y yo tenemos un avance.

«Oh, no» pensó. Su corazón se aceleró, le empezó la doler la frecuencia con la que palpitaba. Se mordió la lengua y pasó saliva, estaba percibiendo cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

—No me importa, Kendo, por mí, puedes ir a besarte con quién quieras.

—Hey —ese comentario no le gustó.

—Hablo en serio. No tienes que pedirme permisos, ya estás bastante grandecita para saber lo que haces.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

—Nada, en absoluto. Anda, regresa con Tetsutetsu, debe de estarte esperando allá abajo, ¿No?

—Monoma, deberías de pensar bien en lo que dices.

—Da igual —se encogió de hombros.

—Monoma, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de estar molesto?

Su semblante se despejó, pensó en las posibles consecuencias de responder pero las ignoró.

—Deja de hablar con él.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó con estupefacción. Eso la hizo sentir realmente ofendida.

—Ya no quiero que hables con Tetsutetsu, no puedes ser su amiga. Quiero que dejes de hablar con él.

—¡¿Estás escuchándote?! ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así?!

—Querías respuestas, ¿No? —la miró con orgullo, ensanchando su sonrisa. Sin embargo, ésta de inmediato desapareció al ver que la chica se levantó con indicación.

—Suficiente —declaró—. Siempre has sido así conmigo. No sé porqué piensas desde la secundaria que puedes elegir por mí.

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Me voy! —alzó la voz—. ¡Y quédate con tu maldita estrella! —le arrojó el llavero y se dió media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

En ese momento, justo en ese preciso momento, Monoma sintió miedo de perderla, y no lo entendía. Era la primera vez que de manera tan desesperada quería evitar que alguien se fuera de su lado. Sintió que si Kendo salía de su habitación en ese momento, jamás volvería a verla. De repente un montón de imágenes pasaron por su mente, exhibiéndola a ella al lado de Tetsutetsu como su pareja, rodeados de un montón de personas y él no estaba ahí. Sintió que la vida se le escapaba de las manos y desesperadamente se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia ella. Justo cuando Kendo abrió la puerta, ésta volvió a cerrarse por la mano que Monoma apoyó en ella.

—¡Déjame ir! —exhigió dándose vuelta en el momento justo en que el chico flanqueó su rostro con sus brazos, acorralándola contra la puerta y, robándole así, las palabras de la boca.

—¡No quiero perderte! —gritó, por primera vez le gritó a ella.

Tenía su mirada plantada en el suelo, sus cabellos crearon una sombra que impedía divisar sus ojos. No tenía valor de verle a la cara, sin embargo, tampoco lo tenía para dejarla ir a los brazos de otro. Porque a pesar de ser alguien un poco infantil, seguía siendo hombre. Sabía perfectamente que Tetsutetsu estaba enamorado de ella así como sabía que no tenía derecho de meterse en el camino de ambos.

—No quiero... —murmuró con su voz al borde del quiebre—. ¿Por qué no puedes ver lo que siento?

—Monoma...

—Tengo miedo, Kendo, no quiero que te alejes de mí. Me sentiría perdido, tú fuiste la primera chica en hablarme en la secundaria, fuiste mi primera amiga, fuiste la primera a la que llevé a mi casa, fuiste hasta mi primer beso...

Ella se ruborizó al escuchar eso. Aquella vez en la secundaria habían prometido nunca hablar de ello.

—Ahora eres la primera persona a la que temo perder, eres la primera con la que sé que puedo contar, eres la primera y la única que soporta estar a mi lado y ahora... —levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de ella, permitiéndole ver su rostro, su temeroso y preocupado rostro que sólo deseaba que nunca se fuera de su lado—. ¿Ahora me pides que no haga nada al ver que un tipo cualquiera quiere alejarte de mí? Sí que eres egoísta. Has sido tantas de mis primeras veces que no quiero que tu ausencia sea la primera en herirme, ¿No lo entiendes?

Para ese punto, Kendo le miraba impactada con los ojos bien abiertos. Monoma ocultó su rostro en el hombro de ella, tuvo que curvar un poco la espalda por la diferencia de alturas. Su respiración empezó a cortarse, luchaba por no llorar. La joven, tras cavilar detalladamente en lo que debía decir, pasó sus brazos por la espalda de su amigo, éste apartó sus manos de la pared y envolvió a la chica en sus brazos.

Ese era el primer abrazo tan significativo que se daban.

—No temas —le susurró con dulzura—. Sabes que aunque Tetsutetsu y yo llegáramos a tener una relación, jamás me olvidaría de tí.

Esa era una de las cosas que Monoma jamás le diría a Kendo: ella también era su primer amor.

\--

Las clases habían finalizado con unas generosas horas libres. Aún era muy temprano, por lo que los alumnos de la clase B tenían bastante tiempo de sobra. Monoma tomó sus cosas y en silencio salió del salón. A unos cuantos pasos de distancia, Kendo se acercó corriendo a él.

—Oye, Tetsutetsu y yo iremos a comprar algo de beber. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Monoma guardó silencio y negó con la cabeza.

—Vayan sin mí.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Estoy seguro —le sonrió, y antes de guiñarle un ojo añadió—. Mucha suerte con él.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, después le sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y regresar con el de cabellos platinados.

Tsunatori Pony, quién había visto a distancia lo ocurrido, se acercó a Monoma y muy gentilmente preguntó:

—¿No irás con ellos?

—No —respondió—, hay cosas en las que no me concierne intervenir.

Dijo eso mirando cómo poco a poco se alejaba su amiga con aquel muchacho. Pasó saliva sintiendo una presión en el pecho, aún le dolía lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, como si eso lograra tranquilizarle, se aferró con fuerza a las llaves que llevaba en la mano, más específicamente, para tocar la estrella verde que colgaba de ellas.

 ** _¡FIN!_**


End file.
